The Lycan Passage
by Loki-River666
Summary: In every story of Lycans against vampires, the vampire is always heard. In this story, the Lycan speaks. A younge Lycan Filled with rage fights a war he doesnt understand, and doesn't care to. Until he meets a young vampress.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Damion! Can't you see what she's done to you? She's turned you against the clan!" Mortuus yelled.

Mortuus's dog-like hands gripped Damions as he held Mortuus's neck up against the wall.

"It's not her Mortuus! It's the clan! For years we were their protectors during the day, then we broke from that and the war started. She is the first Vampire that has looked at me with eyes other than hate".

Tears ran down from Damion's eyes and left a burning trail down his cheeks as they fell.

"After centuries of being alone, I finally know what love is, and the clan is trying to rob me of that emotion. I will **not** sit idly by as Sanity is slaughtered. Even if it means I have to fight Marcus!"

Damion threw Mortuus to the side into the next wall and watched him slide to the ground.

"Damion, you are my friend. But you are more so a brother to me is this woman really worth it? Is she really worth leaving the clan over? Are you really willing to throw it all away for this one being?"

Damion stared down at his friend, the words rolled and scrambled in his head. They seemed to burn into his mind and eat away at his mentality. When his answer came to him, it was like a slap to his face to wake him up.

_**Four months before**_

Damion pushed the door to the laboratory open and a rush of cold air pushed past him. His black hair flew back, and then fell back into place. His black shirt and pants ruffled lightly then fell to a halt.

"Hey Barry! What do you have for me today?" Damion asked as he itched the two loops and green stud in his right ear.

The laboratory was lined with four rows of tables in the middle; each row had four tables in the line. Each table had a tray with several gadgets and mechanisms. The two front left tables had Vampires in them, one with its ribcage cracked open, the other had its skull removed with the brain still intact. Barry stood next to the one with its ribcage opened. He looked up at Damion behind his coke-bottle sized glasses, his green eyes enlarged with his balding brown hair. He stood at the same height as Damion, his shoulders a bit broader, and pale white skin.

"Damn it Damion, you nearly gave me a heart attack. You know you're not supposed to be in here, Marcus will stick a silver steak in me if he finds you." Barry said as he looked at the door, then back to Damion.

"Right and he's not going to kill you for giving me eight shots of strength stimulants? Or how about those nine-Millimeter sunburst rounds huh?"

Barry grumbled a bit then turned to the Vampire.

"This one was picked up from the Parkrose district, and this one," he motioned to the one missing its scalp, "was found half dead in West lane park."

"So there's a possibility that there could be a feeding house or two in that area?"

"You could say that, but not for this one." He turned to the one missing its scalp again.

What caused its condition?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out"

"Is it possible its one that was turned against its will?"

"Yes, but I won't really know until the sedatives wear off."

"Let's hope he can give us some info on the area huh?" he laughed.

The handle of the door clicked and Damion spun around in a panic, then jumped up to the ceiling and clung to it. The door opened and in walked a girl that looked around seventeen, about the same age as Damion.

"Hey Barry, have you seen Damion lately?" she asked as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

She stood around five foot nine inches, blue eyes and blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. The leather of her trench coat and pants creaked in unison with her shirt as she walked into the room.

Barry looked at her and laughed "why no I haven't Jasmine." Then he winked

Jasmine smiled and looked around, "well if you see him, tell him me and Mortuus found this great club that we want to check out."

Damion looked straight down at the two of them. As they continued to talk, the ceiling continued to breakaway. Jasmine turned around and just barely got of the laboratory when the ceiling finally gave way. Damion dropped and fell onto one of the operating tables. The sound echoed throughout the room and was followed quickly after by a howl that escaped Damion's lips.

Barry jumped and looked at the white debris that laid around Damion, his pants and shirt blotched with white. Then his attention quickly turned to the ceiling, which now had a hole in it.

"Oh my god! My laboratory! My ceiling! Damn it Damion."

"Would you rather that I just stood there?"

"Yes! You shouldn't even be here."

"True, but-"

"But nothing! You wanted to know what's new!?! Here, it's a special scent disorienter."

Barry handed Damion a can of Axe Spray.

"But this is Axe…."

"Do you ever pay attention?"

"Ok, so it's phoenix Axe."

"When you spray this on you, both vampires and other Lycan clans can't smell your Lycan scent. Got it? Now be careful, because that's the only can I have right now."

"Thanks Barry, I owe you one."

"You owe me two!" He yelled pointing to the ceiling.

Damion turned and headed out the doors and put the can in his pocket. Outside the lab, there was a long cement wall corridor; on the ceiling was an ultraviolet light, one of many security precautions taken by the clan to insure that vampires didn't reach the lab. Barry was both afraid and intrigued by vampires, which is why he stayed in the lab. At the end of the corridor was a set of stairs that lead up above.

Barry's lab was three stories under the clan's Mansion. Damion, though still young, had lived many centuries. Passing through each day had come as easy as breathing to Damion. He opened the double doors at the top of the stairs that lead into the mansion, as he continued down the hall; pictures of Lycan clan leaders covered the walls. Each time he passed these pictures, he thought to himself that one day, he would have a frame of his own on the walls.

He paused at the face of a familiar Lycan. This leader had dark brown hair and blue eyes, his hair was short and smoothed back, and his mouth was framed with a mustache and beard. His head was slightly turned to his left; in his right eye was a ruby stud earring. The shirt was made of what seemed like silk and was a dark blue. This clan leader was his father.

Though he left quite the impression on the mansion, it wasn't the best one. He left the clan for a human woman and never came back. Damion looked at the bottom of the picture and stared at the plaque that was engraved with his name: Micheal Frie. The longer Damion stared at his name and face the more angry he seemed to get. Damion pulled back his fist to swing at the picture.

"Don't do it Damion."

Damion spun around to see Jasmine.

"Why not?"

"Cause Marcus would ring your neck out. You know they were good friends."

"Yeah and sometimes I think that's all that keeps me alive."

"You're alive because you're strong."

"No, I'm alive because Marcus won't kill a close friend's son."

Jasmine stared at the ground in disappointment.

"Why are you like this?"

A look of confusion crossed Damion's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're always so negative. Why?"

"Cause the world is full of negative shit, and instead of running against the crowed like you do, I move with the flow. Why fight the inevitable?"

"Because some things are worth fighting for."

"Like what?"

Jasmine looked at the picture of Micheal.

"Someone you care for?"

"Bullshit."

Damion turned and continued down the hall. Jasmine went to follow him and soon realized that Damion was in his own world of hate now.

"There is no one worth fighting for except for my own survival."

"Oh come on, there has to be someone out there you once fought for."

"Yeah two people actually. My mother, who was killed by vampires, and my father, who abandoned the clan. "

"There's no one else?"

"No, and there never will be."

Damion came to a double door made of oak and pushed them open.

"You can't say never"

"Watch me, never."

The room he entered was full of furniture; many of them were occupied by other members of the clan. One person jumped up from his position and ran over to Damion.

"So, are we going to check out this new club?" Mortuus asked.

Damion looked back at him, his long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and his blue-grey eyes shined brightly. He wore his usual army jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Mortuus was in America before it was named America, and had participated in every war; his shorts were a dusty black color.

"I guess we might as well right?" Damion said as he glanced at Jasmine.

"Is anyone going to tell Marcus?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope" Damion answered

Damion turned up a staircase and headed to the top, after three floors, he came to the one his room was on. The walls were a brown tint with red roses imprinted on it like a vine. After several doors had passed they arrived to his own room. He threw open the door and stepped in, inside was a simple three mattresses on the floor covered by two blankets. In the right corner was a dresser, and on the walls was a poster of random pasting's.

"You have a new collage," Jasmine pointed out on the left wall.

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

This one had a couple of robots and some aliens on it, around them were streaks of lightning. Damion walked over to his dresser and pulled out the top of six drawers, then pulled out a nine-millimeter and strapped the holster of it to his lower back. He pulled out two extra clips and stuck those on the sides of the holsters, then slid the gun into its place.

He turned around to the closet which was next to the door, and pulled out his leather jacket. He threw it on and walked out his door with the other two following him. Mortuus pulled out a blue I-pod and started it with some Pink Floyd.

"So when are you going to get rid of that leather jacket?" he asked.

"Get rid of it!?! I've had this since Nineteen Seventy-two; I'm not getting rid of this." Damion looked back at Mortuus. "When are you going to stop listening to Pink Floyd?"

Mortuus stopped in his tracks.

"That's not funny!"

Jasmine laughed.

"Ok, I'll make you an even trade, you stop listening to Pink Floyd, and I'll get rid of my leather. How does that sound?" He asked laughing.

Mortuus let out a short sarcastic laugh "That's fucked and so are you."

Damion laughed harder and followed the same stairs as earlier. At the bottom of the stairs was a loud yell and Damion's stomach was met by the body of Marcus's oldest son, Jacob. Even though he was half Damion's size, Damion played along and fell backwards into the stairs.

Everyone in the living room began laughing loudly. Jacob lifted his fist back in a flash, but Damion was faster and caught it. Then Damion threw his fist to the side and grabbed his left foot and lifter him into the air.

"Argh!" Jacob yelled.

Damion laughed as he struggled to swing at him.

"Fuckin' mini ninja. You're getting better at it though."

Jacob stopped squirming and his black Mohawk fell straight down, then he looked up at Damion with his green eyes.

"Really?" Then his dark blue shirt fell over his face.

Damion pulled up his shirt "Yes really."

Damion let go of his leg and he flipped his body around to land on his feet.

"Where ya going?"

"Out."

"Can I go?"

"No you're too young looking."

"Just cause I look twelve doesn't mean I am."

"I know, but that's all humans judge by, is by looks. Sorry little bro."

Damion ruffled his Mohawk and went for the front door.

"Stop" yelled a voice.

The voice was so strong and abrupt that it made all three of them stop dead in their tracks.

"Turn"

The voice spoke again and every word tugged at their body like a puppeteer and their bodies followed like its puppet. At the top of the third floor was the clan leader Marcus. His black mid-length hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes were like razor sharp daggers slicing into your soul. A black beard and mustache framed his lips and the middle of his nose jutted out as a result of being broken time and time again.

His stance was relaxed, his pale skinned chest was bare and his leather pants creaked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the edge of the railing.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked.

As he spoke, his sharp cheekbones danced with every word, his ribs became even more clear, then disappeared as he drew in his breath. Everyone but Damion dropped to one knee and bowed to Micheal. Jasmine grabbed his pant leg and tugged, but Damion kicked her hand away .

"Bow Damion." Jasmine said.

"No, Marcus is no better than me. Why should I bow to him?" Damion asked.

"That is why one day, you will be the clan leader Damion, you've got balls. Now, back to the subject at hand."Marcus called to Damion.

"I found this new club in the chaos district; we're heading out to check it out."

"Be careful Damion, don't do anything stupid."

Damion turned and the other two stood to follow him. He pushed open the door and a warm summer breeze pushed past him into the mansion. Night crept closer as the sun fell behind the horizon and the sky began to darken. Damion turned left of the three floored several hundred roomed mansion and then took another left to the garage. As they closed in to the doors, Mortuus spoke.

"Can I drive now?"

"If you're riding with Jasmine."

"Actually, my car is in the shop. The transmissions out."

Damion stopped and looked at her.

"what did you do?"

"Nothing, it just went out okay?"

"Sometimes I feel bad for your car."  
Damion laughed as he shook his head.

Damion opened the garage door and a red Ferrari F50 sat in front of them.

"Marcus must have been out with Lily last night."Mortuus said.

Damion looked at him and hit a button to the left of the garage and the car slid sideways to his left and a green BMW appeared. He hit the button again and it slid to the left as well to show a blood-red two-thousand and six Mustang.

Damion walked around to the driver side and stepped into it. The other two followed with Jasmin in front and Mortuus in the back. Damion inserted the key in the ignition and started it up, the engine growled deep with a form of hatred. Damion slammed on the gas ans speed out of the garage. He flicked on his high beams just before the corner they came around and drifted it.

Rocks and pebbles flew as he skid sideways, he straightened out and drifted to the left this time down the center driveway to the gate. Two guards at the front gate scrambled to get the gate opened as he drew closer and closer.

"Damion... Damion... DAMION!!!!!" Mortuus yelled as they came close to the gate.

The large metal doors swung open and the car flew through without touching the gate. Damion started laughing as Jasmine and Mortuus laid back in their seats with a loud sigh. He reached over to his stereo and he put on System of a down. The song I-E-A-I-A-I-U blasted through the system and the bass caused the car to vibrate uncontrollably.

The car flew down the busy streets of Portland, passing other cars in a flash to their left and right. As the car approached a light, it jumped from green to yellow, yellow to red. Damion slammed on the break and twisted his steering wheel to the right. Once Damion felt the time was right he grabbed the E-break and yanked it causing the car to yet again drift. Once Damion got to where he wanted to be he dropped the E-break, yanked the steering wheel left to try and straighten out, then slammed on the gas. The car straightened out and was flying down the street again.

"So where is this place?" Damion asked.

"It's coming up on your left." Jasmine said. Damion began to put pressure on the break and the car slowed down. "There it is, right over there" Damion pulled his car over and looked at the club. It was a four story building without windows. The front and sides were covered in cement, the only thing that stood out of place was the large metal door in the front that had a line of people streaming from it.

"Ready? Lets go then" Mortuus said. They all jumped out and Damion locked the doors, then they all crossed the street to the front door. Instead of walking to the end of the line Jasmine lead them up to the front. Her and the large dark haired bouncer exchange a few words and Damion remembered the spray. He pulled it out and sprayed it on, as soon as he put it away Mortuus and Jasmine both started to look around. They looked at Damion with strange look, then went back to the bouncer. After a few more seconds the bouncer unhooked the rope that blocked their path an let them in. Once they were in they could hear the music blasting from the speakers.

"Dude, what did you do?" Mortuus asked.

"What do you mean?" Damion asked. "Well, it's like I could smell you one second, and then it's like you were gone the next." Jasmine said

"Really? Weird." Damion yelled. As they went further into the club, the music got louder and they soon had to start yelling to be able to hear each other. Inside the floor was covered with people who danced this way and that. But people weren't the only ones that dance, lazer lights and strobes flashed across the dance floor. Damion walked over to the bar and called to the bartender for a beer. Down the line slid his favorite beer: A Fat tire. "I like this place already." Damion said with a surprised face.

He took a swig of his beer and began to survey the bar. The door that lead them in was in the corner to his right, and to his left at the end of the bar was a set of stairs leading to the second dance floor on the third floor. The dance floor on the third floor traced to the edges of the walls and left a hole in the middle

On the corners of the first floor were cages, each one was big enough for the one person that was occupying the space inside. On the wall opposite of him was a large neon light that read: "Concrete Heaven".

"No shit." Damion said under his breath. He looked around for his friends and found them both on the floor dancing. The way Mortuus danced always made him want to laugh because he never looked serious. The way he threw his arms this way and that, jumping from here to there. Jasmine looked like she couldn't have been more serious on the other hand. She was too busy dazzling a male human with her body and the was it twisted her and there.

Damion's eyes went back to the light and the song changed to Kanye West: stronger. His smile broadened and his eyes began to drop, at head level his eyes paused on a woman with eyes that held his gaze. She had black hair that stopped at the bottom of her ears, and followed her jawline to the back of her blue-grey eyes. Her thin lips were smiling straight at him and her bangs fell to the right side of her face.

She wore a tight black T-shirt that hugged to her figure and seemed to enlarge her chest. Her figure resembled that of an hour glass, her legs were covered by blue jeans, and she stood in red converse. The beer in his hand was frozen to his lips and it seemed as though time froze between them, but the rest of the world sped up. It seemed to take forever before a sound broke his gaze from the mysterious woman.

Once he realized what it was that got his attention, he wished he hadn't. A woman on the third floor was limp and falling backwards over the edge, but was held onto by a figure with it's face buried into her neck. It finally let go and the woman's body fell to the first floor with her neck missing.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream pierced through the air and a stamped of people headed towards the exit. Damion ran to the middle of the floor, pushing past people that tried to get by him. deciding it was taking too long, he took off his jacket and shirt and began to change. His bones cracked and vibrated all through out his boyas they repositioned and changed. His face extended outward and reshaped into a dogs, and black fur grewout on his face. His hands changed into paws, and his nails grew two inches longer. The pants he wore tore and fell to the floor as his legs grew in size, his shoes fell apart as his dog-like feet ripped threw them.

His body stood at seven feet eleven inches and was coverd ib black fur. He howled up to the person on the third floor, and prepared to leap at him when there was a sudden thud next to him. To his right stood a male figure in a black hood and black pants, then there was a thud to his left and a female figure who stood with a black hood and blue jeans.

"Your out numbered doggie boy!" the blue jeaned male yelled. "No shit, I thought I smelled two bitches but this is ok I guess." the female laughed. The male in the black jeans whistled and puckered his lips as he clapped his hands. "You're goin' down bitch boy!" the blue male yelled.

Suddenly the two at his sides lept at him, he dropped down so they run into each other, then lept up to blow them apart. As he came down, the black male round housed his foot into Damion's side and sent him flying into one of the cages. As his body went through it, the metal shrieked and Damion let out an ear splitting howl as one of the metal shards went piercing through the right side of his back and out of his chest.

Two whimpers escaped his throat and then his growl began to build. His left hand reached up to the two inch thick bar and snapped it near his chest, then leaned forward to pull the bar out of his back. The more the bar exited his back the louder his growl became until it became a loud howl.

The three vampires stared at him in amazement as he finally pulled the bar out and stepped out of the cage with the bar still in his hand. Damion smiled as the three of them stared at the hole now in his chest. He tossed the bar to their feet and lifted his hands to his sides as if to ask "is that it?". The blue jeaned vampire leapt from the third floor at Damion with his mouth ajar and yelling. When he got close enough Damion threw his right fist up into it's mouth and lifted him over his head. Once leveled out in the middle of the air, Damion ripped his hand back and whith a loud thud followed by a sickening rip, the top of the vampires head disconnected from his lower jaw and the body fell to the floor.

He lifted the head over his own and opened his dog like mouth to let the blood flow into his mouth and down his throat. Once a significant amount was detained from the head, it along with the body burst into flames and turned to ashes. Damion turned his blood covered face to the other two and smiled. He took a step foreward and the two took a step back. Suddenly there was a flash of borwn and a flash of gold and the two vamipres were surrounded by two other lycans: Mortuus and Jasmine. Mortuus was quick to end the battle by biting into the males neck. Jasmine took a few seconds longer, she had the female suspended in the air by her neck with her left hand, her right hand shot forward through the females chest and held her heart behind her.

Jasmine pulled her hand back and let go of the body, Mortuus's victems body flashed in fire and ashed, then Jasmine's a second later. Once the adrenaline rush drained from Damion's body, the pain from the wound in his chest hit him full force and he fell to the floor with his hand over the hole.

"We have to leave before the police get here" Jamine said. Mortuus threw Damion's left arm over his neck and the three of them went for the door. Outside people screamed and yelled, it caused Damion's head to ring in pain. The three of them lept to the top of a building, then to another and then down to Damion's car. They started to reshape back to their human form and the fur melted from their body. Mortuus sat Damion down on the cold cement and hit a secret button under the passenger door and it popped open. He bent the seat forward and helped Damion into the car, then opened the door for Jasmine. Her naked body flopped into the driver seat and then ripped the bottom of the steering wheel off. She then yanked down the wires began to fiddle with them. Damion's vision began to darken and his head lolled to the side. A voice called out his name and a sharp pain flashed across his right cheek. He threw his eyes open and Mortuus was trying to keep him awake. Damion's eyes stared into Mortuus's and his arm went to wave him away, but missed.

"Damion.... DAMION! Stay awake brother." his voice started out loud, then began to fade, then raised again. Damion looked at Jasmine's body and stared at her soft skin. Her breasts were average sized and seemed to be almost perfect, her skin held a slightly golden tint to it and her chest perfectly rounded to her body. "Have I ever told you how nice your chest is Jasmine?".

"What? Your about to pass out and your staring at my chest? You pervert!" She glanced back at Damion and smiled as she spoke, Damion couldn't help but laugh. He looked down at the hole in his chest, blood continued to pour out of it. He looked at his left hand and saw burn marks of the bar imprinted on it. "Damn, I didn't know they were silver. Dude, my car's seats are ruined". As the last words left his mouth, his eyes closed and the world went dark.


End file.
